1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brake systems and, more specifically, to a brake for a shopping cart comprising a clamp mountable to the forward frame of a shopping cart having an angularly extendible arm terminating in a base so that when extended the base forms a brake to prevent the shopping cart from rolling. The brake is affixed to the forward bottom portion of the frame with the brake base moveable, such as by the flick of a foot, from a disengaged position to a ground engaging position and where tangential force upon the shopping cart frame releases the ground engaging position. The brake base has an elastomeric or polymeric footing serving as the frictional element for the shopping cart brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shopping cart brake devices designed for similar purposes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,577 issued to Lotz on Jul. 17, 1962.
Another patent was issued to Watkins on Nov. 16, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,839. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,966 was issued to Close on Oct. 9, 1973 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 4, 1989 to Sedlack as U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,209.
Another patent was issued to Pasillas on May 20, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,600. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,869 was issued to Adams on Dec. 28, 2004. Another was issued to Liu on Mar. 21, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,203 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 14, 1939 to Palm as Germany Patent No. DE669781.
Another patent was issued to Kalpin on Mar. 22, 1966 as Canada Patent No. CA730591. Yet another UK Patent No. GB 2,256,685 was issued to Kao on Dec. 16, 1992. Another was issued to Takahashi on Jan. 5, 2006 as Japan Patent No. JP2006001328.